jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple H
Heiwa Happiness Heroes, or Triple H for short, was a group with the goal of world peace and coexistence between humans and fractured humans, in spite of the frenzied frog outbreak. They were led by Misogi Hakuto, until his demise during the Mass Fracturing Disaster, resulting in mass loss of life, including most members of Triple H. The group has now been re-branded as the Triple H Company, led by Moroha Imashika. Duties Triple H's main duty was to protect the world from fractured humans and help humans and non violent fractured humans coexist with each other. Doing this required the people of Buppa City and the rest of the world to be on their side and the resources to make the dream of coexistence a reality. To achieve their goals, Triple H did the following: Fractured Human Battles One of the main spectacles that Triple H produced, were the live battles between it's members and rampaging fractured humans. By broadcasting the event, Triple H killed two birds with one stone by putting down a fractured human causing mass loss of life and property damage, whilst also gaining popularity in the process through spectators watching the gladiatorial like display. These battles only had the illusion of being life or death however, as while the one-on-one fight was proceeding, Triple H would have the rest of their members in the shadows to finish off the fractured human, should the battle not go in the favour of the fractured human warrior fighting. During the early days of Triple H, it was just Shintarou Jagasaki who would be the backup for the warrior, as his Jagan power can take on it's sniper form and kill the fractured human from afar, making it seem less obvious that the fight is rigged. This solution was unachievable however, after Jagasaki left Triple H for good. Public Relations As the fractured human warriors of Triple H were the most recognized figures in the group, each would take on certain actions to boost popularity of the team and themselves. For Misogi Hakuto, this would be achieved by debating critics of the team and it's goals. For Oruto Aruko, it would be acting in TV commercials, especially for products of the alcoholic variety. For Moroha Imashika, the team member who took the most pride in this activity, would take on the role as the team idol and put on stage events and give public haircuts, using her power to do so. Research and Development The activity that helped achieve the goal of Triple H, and what would help the Team continue on as the Triple H Company after it's demise, the Research and Development side of Triple H was headed my '''Misogi Hakuto '''and focused mainly on how the frenzied frog species worked biologically and how to keep them in their incubation period without the need of duhnng-balls. All of this led to both the discovery of the Theory of Peace formula and creation of Duhnng-Ball G, which is sold presently as a product of the Triple H company. Structure Triple H had a very simple structure initially, having one leader and have the rest of the team follow their commands. After gaining a sizable following however, the fractured human followers became advisers for the leader. History The formation of the Triple H was developed by Misogi Hakuto on his ideal on world peace and justice. He invited other fractured humans through the news network to join his cause. At the meeting of his apartment, the fractured humans introduced one another as Misogi explained his goals. They decided to become heroes to save the day by destroying fractured humans who lost control. Shintarou at first had some doubts, but eventually agree to join without attracting too much attention to himself as the sniper. During the summer festival, Shintarou was hesitating for some reason unconsciously and was unable to use his power. Misogi decided use the public news network to acquire money, public favor, and support for his cause. Some of the members personal lives that was introduced to the news was not completely truthful. As the profile was shown on public television, Moroha and Misogi discuss with Shintarou about their desires and the goals they want to achieve. This action causes Shintarou Jagasaki to slowly hate Misogi for his selfishness of justice. They had a hard time fighting a fractured human who was betrayed due to Shintarou timidity and having no trigger to his desire. But eventually, Shintarou regained his desire through Bell and finished off the fractured human. Their debut was a success as the Triple H was funded through their sponsors and gained public support and favor. All the Fractured Human Warrior members excluding Shintarou Jagasaki and Yuma Kujo indulged in their personal desires from their fame and fortune. Shintarou left the group due to their hypocritical selfishness and wants to focus more time with Bell and his job. For a few months, the group made campaigns to the public and government to support their cause which was eventually a success. Outside of the National Assembly building, Triple H was voicing out their reasons and cause to the government during their rally. Notable Members * Misogi Hakuto - Leader (Deceased) * Taro Kida - Member (Deceased) * Moroha Imashika - Member/Idol (Formally) * Oruto Aruko - Member (Deceased) * Yuma Kujou - Member/Medic (Formally) * Shintarou Jagasaki - Member/Backup Sniper (Formally)